morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Tovalon
Tovalon is a Kingdom located within the South West of Morpheus. Notorious for it's shadow government monarchy Caoul are violently oppressed in Tovalon, and a bitter civil war has been raging between Maori and Caoul for the last few years. Despite its dark, and bloody history, Tovalon is a country known for its beauty, and the beauty of the Elven inhabitants that live there. Tovalon is covered mostly in forests, and the weather is always warm, with Winters being brief. Gods and Religion Tovalon's main population are the Forest Elven Maori and Caoul, with Maori Gods being the main religion. Caoul Gods are not forbidden, but worship of these Gods is kept private, and worship of Maori Gods must always be on the main alter. Anyone who is found worshipping Caoul Gods over Maori will be detained and 'Re-educated.' Main Gods Worshipped: * Ventura ''' * '''Naribia * Magnophoros * Terraphoros Landscape The Culture in Tovalon is all about the Magic of the natural world. It is severely underdeveloped by technology, and most of the landscape is covered in thick rolling forests from which the Maori there draw their magic. Tovalon is cut off from neighbouring countries by both the sea and the large mountain range to the east, making it all the more easy for the monarchy to exert control over the inhabitants there. Since the Civil war, the Caoul Rebels have claimed most of the area by the sea, and Maori are forbidden there until the Monarchy agrees to a peace treaty, which they refuse to do. As such, trade for the Monarchy and the Maori controlled areas of Tovalon comes mainly from across the boarders, meaning that food is rationed. Arvendon Arvendon is the Capital of Tovalon, and takes the form of a giant citadel surrounded by the outlying towns. Arvendon stands out in the landscape for its beauty, with tall almost artistic buildings and as the centre of trade and technology. Caoul are not usually allowed inside of the citadel, and as such those who come to work there are heavily watched. This is also the information centre of the country, with a giant library containing all imported texts that only the nobles are allowed to read, as a way of information control. Politics Tovalon is completely controlled by its Monarchy, with a shadow government having dispatched spies into the towns, and villages to keep an eye on the people there. Everyone must live their lives conforming to standards, including a strict education about the history of the monarchy and absolute loyalty to the King. Because of the high admiration for magic in Tovalon, Caoul were actively and almost horrifically oppressed, only being given low paid jobs despite their talent and being forced to live in slum like areas at the edges of the city. The Civil War The civil war in Tovalon was an uprising of oppressed Caoul. The Caoul started by committing a purge of the outlying towns. The military was quick to respond, but the Caoul had still managed to get a grip on the outlying villages, and pushed the Maori back away from the coast. Since then, there has been a bitter war between the two which has torn Tovalon apart. While nothing seems wrong on the surface, the forested landscape means that attacks are quick and deadly, and the attackers gone almost without a trace. As of the current time, the Caoul seems to have the upper hand in the war, and control ship trading coming in and out of Tovalon. Culture and Economy The culture in Tovalon, even during the war, is about the beauty and the power of the natural world. Forest Elves have a special connection to the world of nature spirits, and development and lifestyle has been adapted there to try and avoid harming the landscape as much as possible. Small farming villages and agricultural towns make up the landscape, almost complete hidden by the trees, meaning that navigating Tovalon as a foreigner is almost impossible without the help of a native, which is also useful in controlling the people there. 'Economy - '''The Economy in Tovalon comes mostly from it's agriculture, making Tovalon almost completely self contained, which is why the isolation has not effected them as much as it might have previously. Forest Elves are also excellent craftsman, with jewellery, small weapons and magical items often exported from Tovalon for a high price. '''Festivals: ' * '''Ivlamire - '''Ivlamire is the festival of the spirits, in which the people of Tovalon hold a festival in celebration of the Nature Spirits. This is usually preformed at night, and offerings are made so that the spirits come out and enjoy the festivities. This festival usually takes place at the height of summer.